Smile
by Caramel Sushi
Summary: It was probably not the best idea to tidy the room of his roommate without his permission. But he did what he needed to do and so comes it that Kunimi finds old letters, adressed to no one other than him (Kindaichi/Kunimi)
This fanfiction is based on the headcanon that Kunimi and Kindaichi met in the third year of elementary school and then they go to Kita-Ichi and babababa

ALSO I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 3am SO FORGIVE ME IT'S STUPID and sooo cheesy ewwwww oh god

Hope you „enjoy" though

Hey Kunimi!

I decided to do a little...well, I call it a letter and I will try to write in here every year!

(April, 2007, Kindaichi is 11)

I, I may sound weird and it's sure stupid to tell you this in a letter but...I guess I'm just to shy or stupid to tell you in real life. So here I go (I hope you will read everything and won't get tired. You probably will but please read it until the end.)

I don't know what it was, but the first time we 'met' (I saw you at the entrance of our elementary school), you fascinated me. You always looked so tired and bored. I never saw a real smile or a real laugh on your face. I was sure you would look like a star if you smiled. And from the first day, as you stood there with your bored expression and your somehow cute shirt (it had a Pokémon on it!) I knew I wanted to see this face, your face, smile and laugh. And as we stood next to each other in the volleyball team, and you turned to me with a sigh and asked me if we'd be teampartners, I somehow decided to make myself the mission make you smile.

There were times when you smiled ironically (or sarcastically?) Or laughed short and dry. But they were fake, your eyes didn't smile or laugh. (August 2009, Kindaichi is 13)

I just continue with the last letter, okay?

Your expression got worse when Kageyama decided to play the king. Your expression was even more annoyed, and I guess I didn't help.I'm sorry you had to go through the endless hours of me talking about the king. But we were kids, right?

(February 2011, Kindaichi is 15)

We are in Aoba Johsai now and I'm really happy. We get to play with Oikawa-Senpai and Iwaizumi-Senpai again! I know it looks like you don't care but deep inside you're surely happy either.

My mission, what I called it, isn't complete yet. I never actually tried to make you smile, I just watched you. But I guess I couldn't make you smile even if I tried...

In that one game, where we lost against Karasuno and Kageyama in the Preliminaries, I was really mad. At myself, for not being able to win. I really felt useless and weak, but then you were there and told Kageyama "we're not going to lose next time!" It sounds weird, but your words really helped me. I remembered that there was a next time. Not for the whole team, but for...us. Yeah, I really enjoyed playing volleyball with you.

(March 2013, Kindaichi is 17)

We made it to the nationals!

I can't believe it! And your spike was the match point. I really wanted to tell you how amazing it was. How amazing YOU were. I did but I just wanted to tell you over again and again, but then the team surrounded you and cheered on you. It wouldn't have been the same without you.

And then I saw you smile. You smiled brightly and said "Good game!" And you smiled at all the other team members, at our 1st year setter Shigino...and suddenly I had this weird feeling.

I mean, you smiled, I saw your smiling face, so my "mission" was complete, right?

Something about it bothered me. I don't know why.

(July 2013, still 17)

It's 3am right now and I can't sleep so I decided to write a bit.

I guess I found out what bothered me about the last time. I saw you smile, but I realized, deep inside, I wanted to see you smile...at me. Or because of me. I'm being selfish, yeah, but I just...want to see you smile because of something I did. So my mission isn't complete yet!

(December 2014, Kindaichi is 18)

Merry Christmas! It's been years since I spend Christmas only with my family. Your sister and you were always there too. I got so used to it, but now your mother disagreed. You didn't answer my texts yet, and I'm a bit concerned I guess...but I'm sure I'm just being too overprotective or something.

We didn't see each other for a week and I'm totally freaking out. So don't mind me if I'm overly happy to see you.

Oh, and I hope you got my Christmas Present!

I will stop writing now, and I don't know when I will give this to you. Maybe tomorrow? Maybe in one year? Maybe in 10 years (if we still have contact then)

I just hope you will read everything.

You're one of my best friends, and I hope at least that will never change.

December 25 2014

Kindaichi Yuutarou

"You're one of my best friends, and I hope at least that will never change..."

Kunimi stared at the text. His eyes widened anda single tear made their way down his cheek as he just read the words "I want you to smile because of me" again. And again. And again and again and again because he couldn't fucking believe what he saw.

"December 25 2014..." he whispered and stroke gently over the handwritten words. Then he looked up at the cieling of the room he was in.

It was plain, white and boring. It reminded Kunimi of himself, but then he remembered the words Kindaichi used to describe him: "...like a star..."

"Kunimi?" A well known voice called his name.

"...I'm coming!" He shouted back, quickly whipping the tear away and hiding the letter where he found it while cleaning his flatmate's room.

He left the room and walked toward the kitchen, where said flatmate stood, filling two bowls with cat food.

"You ready? We need to go soon"

Kunimi nodded slightly bored. "Whenever you are."

The smile of the other man reminded Kunimi of the letters. He sighed and walked up to him to kiss the other one softly on the cheek.

"Do we really need to go to this fancy restaurant to celebrate our engagement?"

Kindaichi laughed softly. "We don't need to go if you don't want." Kunimi nodded and hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"I guess that's an invitation for a Star Wars Marathon?"

"You're a nerd."

"So are you."

Kindaichi shook his head and gave their cats the prepared food.

"I love you, you know that?"

He turned around and gave Kunimi a small and soft kiss.

The shorter male looked up and smiled.

"I know. And I love you too. You..." he looked down for a moment "...you make me smile."

Kindaichi looked at him in surprise, but then just laughed.

"I'm glad I'm finally able to do that."

"You always were" Kunimi whispered before burying himself in Kindaichis neck.


End file.
